unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashinara De'Alera
Ashinara is a very tall sylvan of Muir lineage in his early twenties with a slight physique. A shimmering effect offsets his compassionate almond-shaped blue-green eyes, and beneath his sculpted nose he has an attractive mouth framed by a distinguished jaw. His extremely long, silvery white hair is blue-streaked and worn free flowing around his subtly arching ears, with a cropped lock falling to just above his right eye. Currently Ashinara, having retired from the Imperial Guard as a Lieutenant served for his Majesty King Vek. After serving his one month probationary period he quickly advanced through the ranks and even became Captain of the organization. He previously served as head of the mages in the Royal Guard, serving under Lieutenant Commander Daern, Lieutenant Xermis, and Captain Sojourner. He is often sent in to investigate matters of the crown and report his findings to his superiors, as well as provide council for war strageties and works in concert with the Royal Magus when called. Recently when the war with the orcs started anew he was granted the title of Knight and serves the King in this new status Ashinara is an extremely complicated sylvan. To people he doesn't know he is unusually carefree and mischievous - often playing practical jokes or telling bad ones. To his friends, he is extremely loyal, and devotes himself to their protection against any, despite the cost to himself. To his enemies he is relentless and having fought against the Gods themselves and survived, he has an almost lackadaisical attitude toward death and danger. He often rushes head-on into it never giving thought to his own welfare welcoming the battle with joy. Events Te'sha Stone Wrathe Wars Kaezarian Slicer King Troglodyte The Pale Lord Back Story "Come Rayvenos, we have to leave now!" a young Muir female says urgently. "But i cant just leave this is my home our home" Rayvenos replies softly, reaching down to pat the young Female elf's stomach softly. Glancing at the door Rayvenos raises his hands above his head and begins to chant softly. Beautiful words of pure arcane flow from his lips, lowering one hand he points toward the door and a elliptical force field surges forward surrounding the door, just as a loud eruption blows the door off its hinges. "Come, we have to go now!." The young maidan cries tugging on Rayvenos's sleeve. Smiling softly the man turns to his wife and softly strokes her chin. "Know this Astah Siavean De'Alera. I shall always love you" and with those words he takes a step back, tears forming in his eyes crystalizing soon after as they trail down his cheek. Raising his left hand he points toward Astah while begining to chant in the arcane language. The words smoothly flow from his lips even as his force shield fails, the silvery ellipse infront of the door fading.Several elven guards come runing into the room. "Archmagus De'Alera you are under arrest for assination of our leader. You will cease and disist or we will be forced to kill you." Closing his eyes Rayvenos says the final phrase and Astah is breifly encased in a soft blue light before a startling burst of radient light emminates from her. When all are able to see again she is gone. Glancing around Rayvenos sighs, his long blue hair whipping from side to side as he takes in the guards surrounding him. "He was going to Murder my Wife and Child, He was enraged that she loved me and not him" The guardsmen raise their weapons and begin to close in... "No Rayvenos, dont do it....we can explain to them" Astah begains to yell even though she knows its too late. In a brillant burst of light she reappears in a small town far, far away from her home. Looking around dazed and confused Astah stands sullenly unsure of what to do. At the same time an old blind mand stumbles into her. "Im sorry." he says quickly bowing and moving away. "Wait...Sir..Im new here and was wondering if you could tell me where here is.." Astah says her voice broken and full of worry. "My Lady surely you know your in Kaezar...it's one of the largest cities in the empire." The blind man replies as he halts and turns toward the sound of her voice. "Oh of course." Astah says tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Im Kreaik, i live in Kemstead if you need a place to stay it isnt far from here and i could use some help around the house. I'd be willing to pay of course" the old man says softly. Nodding Astah says "Yes, that would be most appreciated, I will do whatever i can to help, but i dont know how long I may be staying for....." "Of course dear, of course" smiling the old man takes her hand and begins walking toward the gate. Winking he says " I know this place by heart, No matter what you see rember there is goodness in everything Rayvenos would want you to be happy" Startled Astah draws back "Rayvenos...he will be killed...you know my Husband?" she replies tears streaming down her face. "Yes my dear, me and Rayvenos go way back he contacted me shortly before you arrived and asked that i meet you here. He and i went through several arcane academys together when i was younger. He didnt agree with the Muirs way of staying off by themselves and often snuck away. Until he met you." Smiling the old man looks up at her as though he could see her. "The fools up at Icyndor don't know how much of an ally they are loosing. Rayvenos was a great wizard and so shall his son be." Astah leans down and hugs the old man tightly sobbing into his shoulder. "there there darling. It will be ok. Lets go get some rest. You look like you need it" Taking her hand he leads her out the gate and toward Kemstead, Astah following silently beside him, lost in her thoughts about her husband and unborn child. "My son....Im sorry you'll live a life cast away from your people. But it is better this way." Rayvenos murmers under his breath as he stands before the door. Suddenly a loud booming noise bursts through the silence as one of the younger guards lets of a premature spell easily deflected by the skilled ArchMagus. "Rayvenos, You are under arrest for the assassination of the Cave leader and his family." a young Homeguard of the royal family says sternly Tears falling from his eyes as Rayvenos completes the final magical syllable sending his wife and child from the room deep into the heart of Peregorn. "Come now my friend" Rayvenos says turning to the young homeguard even as more stream into the room like a tiding flood. "I am a archmagus to the Leader himself, why would i kill him or his son?" The homeguard warly raises his blade circling the magus knowing that he could be obliterated in an instant should Rayvenos choose to do so. "Then why have you sent away the rest of your family? If you have nothing to fear, you would be found innocent." The young homeguard replies his eyes searching for a moment to strike. "You know as well as i do my friend. I have been betrayed, there will be no absolution for my family. Forever we will be outcasts, ...they will be outcasts. I call to your heart, seek inside yourself find the truth that resides there. You know i did not do this. Let me find the betrayer and see this through" Rayvenos speaks slowly, softly his voice a hint of anger. "I cannot, the healer has ordered that you are to be arrested and advised that should you resist to kill you." The young elf says softly. By now the homeguard had Rayvenos surrounded. Letting out a sigh he lowers his hands in defeat ready to surrender. "Very well i....."he says as another homeguard suddenly lunges foreward from behind Rayvenos His longsword thrusting upward through his chest cavity, bursting forth out the front. "Nooooo" the young Homeguard who had been talking to him cries out angrily rushing to the fallen Rayvenos and catching him. "Be strong.......trust no one.....mmy ssoon is saffee. Please...." Rayvenos coughs loudly blood spilling from his mouth. "I did not do it....Leave my family be i ask.....do not go after them......" slowly his eyes close and he slumps foreward leaning heavily on the young homeguard his life flooding from his body. Category:Characters